The New Prime Minister?
by MissAmuletAngelPotter
Summary: "Who are you?" he said with a cold voice. One thing I know is that this wasn't the Prime Minister I once knew.
1. Who are you?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice or its characters**_

_**AN: This is my first Heart no Kuni no Alice fanfiction. I've never played the game (I so wanted to play it that bad but couldn't to get it work). I've read the manga of course. So please bear with it. Thanks ...**_

_**-TNPM-**_

It's been weeks since I last saw Peter. It's good for once he's not bothering me. He's really annoying when he tries to tackle me with his hugs. I wish he'd stop doing that. I wish he finish his work and follow Vivaldi's orders. Last I wish he would just give up on loving me, can't he tell that I hate him. Julius finally finished fixing a clock for Vivaldi. He's been fixing that specific clock for a few days. It was probably one of the soldiers or the maids that Peter shot again. He always does that when he's annoyed or angry. Life isn't much that precious here in wonderland but still it's not right. One of the soldiers took it and headed back to the castle. A few timelines later I visited Vivaldi, even though I hate to see Peter I still went to the castle.

"Welcome back, Miss Alice!" one of the soldiers greeted as I went inside the castle gates.

I smiled and said hello. I got to the receiving room and saw Peter with Vivaldi. I was preparing myself for his attack but none came. Then he spoke which surprised me.

"Who are you?" he said with a cold voice.

One thing I know is that this wasn't the Prime Minister once knew.

_**-TNPM-**_

_**AN: I'm sorry that it's short. Maybe it will be longer next time. So do you**_

_**Love it... Hate it... **_

_**Any suggestions you might want to add...**_

_**Review so I may know...**_

_**Thanks for reading...**_

_**MissAmuletAngelPotter**_


	2. Red Rose Bush?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no kuni no Alice or any of its characters.**

**AN: Yay! The next chapter is here. I made it longer just like you asked. So enjoy….**

**-TNPM-**

**Chapter 2**

_"Who are you?" he said with a cold voice._

_One thing I know is that this wasn't the Prime Minister I once knew._

**-TNPM-**

"Alice! You came. We miss you so much." said Vivaldi happily. "You haven't visited us for a couple of time periods. We almost beheaded everybody here."

"Sorry about that Vivaldi I was busy with the others." I said. "What happened to Peter?"

Peter was looking at our direction with a sign of disapproval written all over his face. Maybe nothing happened. He seems to be holding back something. Well it doesn't matter as long as he doesn't bother me anymore. Finally got my wish. Yet I'm curious what happened to him.

"Oh, we'll talk about it later." Vivaldi assured me.

"Okay."

"Oh Minister, this is Alice Liddell. She was the foreigner we were talking about. We know you'll love her, won't you Lord White?"

"Yes, maybe, it is in the rules that a role holder must love the foreigner. It is quite interesting, but I'm afraid your tea is waiting." Peter said. I smiled. Now this is getting better and better by the minute.

"Thank you Lord White for reminding us." said Vivaldi.

Peter led us to the garden where the tea and snacks were already set. I sat across Vivaldi. I stared at Peter. He looked the same as before. His white hair with rabbit ears and his red eyes scanning around the area if it's safe or not. How come I felt a twinge in my chest?

"Everything is set your highness, but alas I must leave and finish my work which is a mess." he said.

"Very well Minister you may go." said Vivaldi.

"I hope to see you again Miss Liddell. For time cannot tell." He bowed and then he left.

Somehow I was worried with his new behavior. What am I saying, shouldn't I be happy that he isn't going to annoy me anymore? I got what I wished. He's not going to bother me anymore. Yet somehow I feel hurt inside. Like something very important was pulled out from me. What does he mean who am I? He always told me that he loves me. What happened to him? Only Vivaldi can answer my questions. We drank our tea and watched as the sun sets. The garden was beautiful at this time of day.

"We guessed that you wanted some answers Alice?" Vivaldi questioned. "we weren't surprised by the way you look when the Minister spoke to you."

"I just don't understand. The last time I saw him couldn't stop hugging and bugging me." I said. The Last time I saw him he practically tackle me to the ground. I shouted some words like the usual like I hate him, leave me alone and give up. Much harsher than usual. What he's annoying and a pervert. Always groping on me all the time. I still remember that he had stolen my first kiss. And I hate him for that.

"Well we don't know that much either but we'll tell you what we know about what happened." Vivaldi sipped her tea and look at the nearby rose bush. All of the roses were red except for one. It was half red and half white. Well that was strange.

"Do you see the roses over there?" Vivaldi said.

"Yes it was strange that all of the others were red and one half white." I said.

"They were not actually red roses." Vivaldi said. "They were all white roses."

"Then how-"

"It was Lord White who painted them red."

I knew Peter was strange but painting the roses red is ridiculous.

"There was this one time period that he went home depressed. He was muttering to himself. I told him to stop shooting our soldiers and maids because we're going to be out of staff or else he's going to do all the work. And he still have some mountain of jobs that he has to finish. We banned him from seeing you until he finishes them all."

" Thank you, Vivaldi." I said. So that's why he wasn't able to visit for a few weeks. Good, the busier he is the better. But I think that's not the reason why he couldn't remember me.

"No, don't. There's nothing to thank for. What we did made him worse." Vivaldi explained. "Every time he finishes his work for the day he comes here and began painting the white rose bush red. One rose per day. It was annoying at first but we let him be since he couldn't see you. He became more depressed each day. He finally stop shooting our soldiers and maids. Ace still teases him but handle him much better than we expected. They didn't fight. They just talked. Until the day he painted the last rose."

"I could see it was half red and half white." I said as I look to that rose. At some point it was pretty.

"He was half way finish painting that rose when he suddenly collapsed. One of the soldiers brought him to his room. He had a fever. The doctor told us to let him rest for a few time periods. When he was all better he still didn't wake up. We tried to wake him up but wouldn't. His clock is still ticking inside him but he wouldn't wake. Then we saw his pocket watch. It was not moving like all times before. So we took the clock and told one of the soldiers to bring it to the clockmaker to fix it."

I nodded. I remembered Julius fixing that one specific clock. I saw it was silver but isn't Peter's pocket watch gold?

"By the time his clock was returned he woke up. Though we could feel that he was not the same as before. He reverted back to his cold old self. But the good news is that he doesn't complain like before nor does he shoot anyone without a reason. He does his job magnificently. So we allowed him to finally see you. But then he asked 'who is Alice?' We were shocked just like you."

"Now we finally arrived here up to this point." Vivaldi said.

The sun had already set. Well that was the longest sunset I've ever encountered. What can I say time periods here in Wonderland are irregular. We went back inside the castle.

"I should go now Vivaldi. Julius will worry if I don't get back." I said. "Thank you for the tea."

"No! Alice you must stay. We've already prepared your room. And it's already nighttime it's dangerous out there at this time." Vivaldi complained.

"But..."

"If you don't we will behead the servants to soothe our feelings!" Vivaldi warned.

"Well... Fine, one night wouldn't hurt." I gave up. I just cannot let her behead someone.

"Then its decided." said Vivaldi happily. "Minister please escort Alice to her room."

"Yes, your majesty." Peter bowed. "Miss Alice, please follow me."

"Thank you Vivaldi," I said to Vivaldi. "and good night."

"It's our pleasure Alice." said Vivaldi as she went to her room.

I followed Peter. He was strangely silent. Not like before he was all bouncy when he showed me the way to my room. And that stupid grin on his face. Remembering that was annoying to the extent to hate him. Yet the Peter here in front of me is the complete opposite of the Peter that I knew.

"This is your room Miss Alice," said Peter opening the door. "If you need anything at all, my room is just across the hall."

Then he left. My room is the same as before when I slept here in the castle. I should really be happy about this. Peter is not going to be like he was before. But I couldn't. What's wrong with me? I'm so confused. I slept and drifted into my dreams.

_"Alice..."_

The next morning I woke up. Someone was calling my name.

_"Alice... Wake up..."_

I slowly opened my eyes.

"GYAAAH!"

**-TNPM-**

**AN: a cliffhanger… I wonder who was that…**

**Is it good or not?**

**Just review and tell me please…**


	3. Room?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice or Its characters.**

**AN: I'm so sorry. It's a day late. But here is chapter three….**

**Chapter 3**

_"Alice..."_

_The next morning I woke up. Someone was calling my name_

_"...Alice...Wake up..."_

_I slowly opened my eyes._

_"GYAAAH!"_

**-TNPM-**

I got out of bed and back against the opposite side of the wall.

"Will you please stop screaming?" Peter was standing there only his trousers on. He didn't have his red coat. A towel hung on his neck and his hair was slightly damp. He didn't have his glasses on. I didn't know Peter have a well built body. He was practically gorgeous. Wait what am I saying.

"Wh-Why are you in my room?" I demanded.

"Technically you're in my room."

"What!" I said. I looked around and saw the room was huge. Books aligned on the shelves. There is a work table near the door. It also had a balcony where the view of the rose garden below.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"I don't know because I'm going to ask you the same question."

"How could I know? Maybe brought me here. You always told me that you wanted me to stay here in the castle and to sleep here in your room with you."

That's right he always told me that. He looked at me. He was about to say something when the door suddenly burst opened.

"I heard someone screamed..." Ace stopped. "Alice what are you doing here?"

"I honestly don't know, Ace."

"Ace, when did you get back?" Peter asked. He frowned at Ace.

"Last night. I saw someone in my bed so I took them to.. a... spare... room... Oh..." said Ace, finally realizing it was him who did it.

"Are you an idiot knight? Do you want a fight?" said Peter, "This is my room and that was Alice's. Your room was just below this floor."

"You got lost again were you Ace." I said. He always managed to get himself lost.

"I guess I did." He had this stupid grin on his face.

"He got passed them I supposed." Peter muttered. He was drying his hair with a towel.

"Hey Alice, let me listen to your heart again." said Ace all of a sudden.

"Ace do not come any closer." I was waiting for Peter to stop him. Peter always stops anyone who get too near with me. Yet he was just standing there watching.

"Aww come on Alice, just a little while. Then we could go back to Julius together."

"Peter, help me." I pleaded, "Ace stop it."

I saw him get his pocket watch and began to look at it. I was waiting for him to turn it into a gun and point it at Ace like he always do but none came.

"If the two of you are going to do that, please do it in another room and not here." said Peter calmly looking at the time. My eyes widened. He did not just suggest that. Ace and I were both surprised.

"Why don't you stop him like always?" I shouted.

"Not my business." he said as he crouch down putting on his socks and shoes. He's not even looking at our direction.

"WHY?"

"Because I don't care what the both of you do at all." Peter said coldly. "Ace if you are going to continue doing that to Alice then do it in another room. I don't want germs on my bed or in this room."

"But you love me Peter." I blurted. Wait why am I so desperate about this?

"Of course I do because it's the rule of the game." said Peter as he smirked. "Look, I don't know you and I can't even remember you. Funny, I remembered everyone except for you. But I do know is that you're a foreigner, friends with every role holder. I don't even know or remember if I'm in that category. The Queen told me before you came. "

"Peter, you don't have to be that harsh." said Ace.

"Shut up Knight." Peter glared at Ace then looked at me coldly.

I was stunned. I am practically speechless at the moment. I can't think straight. My mind was going blank.

"I'm late," said Peter looking at his pocket watch. He put on his red coat and his glasses. His eyes were cold like the time when he shot those soldiers right in front of me. He never smiles now. Back then every time I see him he smiles. I never realize he was only smiling when he was with me. Now nothing, I guess even if he did it's more like a smirk or else a fake.

He left without another word. Now I'm stuck with Ace.

**-TNPM-**


	4. Lost?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice or its characters**_

**AN: Peter is giving a cold shoulder to Alice in the last chapter. What a surprise. Oh no now she's with Ace. Ok here's chapter 4...**

**Chapter 4**

_He left without another word. Now I'm stuck with Ace. _

**-TNPM-**

"Cold as ever." Ace sighed.

"Is he always like that?" I asked. I so hate Peter. How dare he suggest to Ace that? It's like he's purposely planting the idea on Ace. I so want to strangle him or better cook him into a rabbit stew.

"Yes, yes he is." Ace answered. "But he changed when he started loving you."

"Oh," I never really knew. I always know him as an annoying obsessive stalker. Now he is a cold rabbit.

We got out of Peter's room and started leaving the castle to get back to Julius. I must remember to lead or Ace will just the both of us lost again. I don't want to be alone with him again especially at night. We walked through the garden and into the maze. I saw the painted rose bush again.

"Ace can you tell me about Peter." I said, "And what you know about what happened to him?"

"Sure." he said. He put up both of his hands behind his head and started his story.

"Peter is probably the most dangerous man in Wonderland. He absolutely loathes everybody. Everyone is just germs to him. Everyone fears him. He kills a lot of the castle soldiers and maids. He even hired many just to assassinate me and sometimes puts poison on Vivaldi's food and drinks. His reason is that it's my practice and exercise session to improve my skills and for the Queen to have poison resistance."

"That's awful." I said. I never actually thought he would do that.

"I know. It's ironic really he's a white rabbit yet a bloody one. Others called him the Black Rabbit. We never saw him smile, laugh or any other emotions. He doesn't show to everyone his feelings. He doesn't socialize to others that much." He smiled. "Look Alice, there's the exit. Finally we're out of the maze. I would have been lost for days without you."

We were almost at the exit when three armed men blocked the way. They pointed their guns at Ace. Before they could even pull the trigger Ace had already slashed his sword at them. It was deep enough that they died. Does Peter really hate Ace that badly? I really can't stand seeing people dead. Life is very important. Yet here it can easily taken away from you. I'm controlling myself from shouting at Ace so that I could hear the rest of his story.

"Ace please continue." I said in a hoarse whisper.

He looked at me and we started walking again.

"Now when you came here he changed. It surprised us all. The way he acts around you and smiles. It was amazing for him to change and shows his emotions just because of you. Yet he still have that cold look and kills mostly the staff when you're not around. Thus giving him a double personality for a while." he said.

Peter was that cold before. Does he even have friends? Of course not, he hates everyone. Every time someone gets too close to me he shoots them on the spot but never practically kill them because I'm there. All this time I thought he's just jealous. Is there another reason for him to do that?

"Peter never exactly listens to anyone. With you it's like you're the only one he will follow. " said Ace.

Now I think about it every time he tried to kill someone he stops when I told him not to shoot.

"Like I said before he is pure and straightforward. That's why it's fun to tease him. " He looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

Ace is always smiling. He's sometimes creepy.

I looked around us and we were in the woods. I was so caught up with his story I forgot to lead the way.

"Ace we're lost again, aren't we?" I said.

"Yup!" he said happily. I sighed. Nighttime has already begun.

"Just put up the tent."

He set up the tent. It was big enough for two people to sleep in. We got inside and he continued where he left with his story.

"It was a surprised when I learned that he actually listened to Vivaldi's orders. One day I saw him painting the white roses red. He was very depressed. Like he was going to die or planning to commit suicide. But I know he's not that suicidal. He always looks at his pocket watch every after he finishes a rose. One morning at the same rose bush I saw him collecting dew drops from the rose he painted. It was strange but hey if he wants a hobby then that would be it."

A hobby. Peter having a hobby. I could tell you his hobby. Annoy me all the time and hugs me until I couldn't breathe. But that time he was acting very strange.

"I heard one of the maids that Peter had a high fever. Never thought that he, who hates germs, would be ill. Then when he was all better he didn't wake up. It's like he was in a coma. The Queen told me that his pocket watch stop ticking. So she sent it to Julius."Ace continued.

Once I got back at the clock tower I'm going to ask Julius as well. Lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that Ace had already pinned me to the ground.

"Ace you're doing it again." I said. I tried to get up but his hold was too strong.

"But Alice I want to hear your heart."

"Fine just go on with your story." I give up.

He smiled. He put his head on my chest. I so wanted to push him. The way he acts is like a lost child. I patted his head. I feel my heart was thumping hard. I could feel his clock ticking. He closed his eyes and started talking again.

"One time I saw Peter tending his rosebush. I teased him like the usual. But he ignored me. I asked when he is going to see you. He said 'Who are you talking about Knight? I don't know anyone named Alice. There isn't any role holder named Alice.' Then a soldier arrived telling Peter to attend to the Queen. I thought he was going to shoot him but he did not and he actually followed him inside the castle and that surprised me the most. Earlier when he said those words it was a complete shock. I mean Peter purely loves you and never ever suggest that let alone to me. " He laughed.

"I don't know if this amnesia of his will be permanent or not. He returned to his cold self but he doesn't kill all the time now. Yet he still sends some assassins after me. It's really too bad that he hates me. I like him; he's a great sparring partner."

There was a long silence. I looked at Ace and he was already asleep. Peter what happened? How did you become like this? I told you to be humble but you didn't. So I told you to give up because I know I would never love you. But why do I feel like something precious to me died.

The next morning I took the lead back to the clock tower. Ace whined.

"No Ace this time I will lead." I said. "I don't want to get lost again."

The trees dancing as a soft breeze of the wind passed. All the flowers are blooming on the bushes and beside the path. I never I had the time to enjoy the wonderful scenery of Wonderland. We were getting nearer to the clock tower. Finally I'm home.

"Thank you, Ace." I said. But when I looked behind me he was not there. Where did he get lost this time?

**-TNPM-**

**AN: Finally done with Ace...**

**Next with Julius...**

**Any ideas...**

**So what do you think...**

**Like it... or not...**

**Review please...**


	5. Errands?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart No Kuni no Alice.**

**Chapter 5**

_"Thank you, Ace." I said. But when i looked behind me he was not there. Where did he got lost this time._

**-TNPM-**

Poor Ace always getting himself lost. I feel like he's trying to get everyone to like him but how if everyone hates him. I look at the Clock Tower. I remember the time when I first got here. '_Welcome to Wonderland Alice!' said Peter. _Then that perverted rabbit forcibly kiss me. I still hate him. One day I'll have to leave everyone and go back home. Do I really want to go back? Back to reality?

The door creaked opened as I entered inside. Everything was quiet. I went to Julius workroom. Julius hardly leaves his desk or the clock tower. The clocks piled inside a box on the chair.

"Julius, I'm home." I said. He really do need a break.

"Good you're here Alice. I really need some clock parts." Julius said, not even taking his eyes off the clock his fixing. "Could you please go to the town and buy some. And when you get back please make me some coffee."

Maybe I'll ask him later. His eyes still focused on the clock his fixing.

"Sure Julius. Is anything else Julius?" I asked.

"No, that's all." he said.

I went to town and bought the parts Julius requested. And I still wondered why couldn't I just buy a house of my own here in town. I remembered I couldn't leave Julius. He would work himself to death. I looked at some of the shops hoping if I could find something I like. After a few moments of looking around the shops I couldn't find anything. Then I bumped into someone.

"Oh... Sorry." I said. I looked up and saw it was Peter. Just my luck. I guess it can't be helped.

"Miss Alice, please be more careful." said Peter, "Now I have to clean my coat to get rid of the germs." he muttered.

"You're saying something."

"Nothing." adjusting his glasses.

"What are you doing here Peter?" I asked.

"Queen's errands. "

"Really?"

"Most of it." he said, "Oh fair warning for you in the mere future. Don't ever come near me for sure. That is all. Now good day to you." Then he left.

Ugh! I really hate that rabbit. I was going back to the Clock tower when someone called my name.

**-TNPM-**

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update. School work made me busy. I'll try to update more during the summer. And also I have to reread my story again and the manga too. I seem to have forgotten how each character acts so it might take a while to update again. Thanks for all the reviews and still reading my story. **

_**MissAmuletAngelPotter**_


	6. Clock?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart No Kuni no Alice.**

**Chapter 6**

_Ugh! I really hate that rabbit. I was going back to the Clock tower when someone called my name._

**-TNPM-**

"Hey it's the lady."

"It's Onee-san"

I turned and looked behind me to see who it is. A soft smile came upon my lips as it was the twins and Boris.

"Hello Dee, Dum and Boris" greeted them as they walk closer. "How are you all this time?"

"We're good Onee-san." said Dee proudly.

"We've been doing our job really well" Dum grinned.

"That's very good of you both" I smiled yet couldn't help to think that it's related in killing someone who trespasses the Hatter's Mansion. "What about you Boris?"

"First, you must answer my riddle" he coughs and started to tell his riddle. "What kind of paper that everybody uses?"

I stared at him not knowing the answer.

"Times up" grin Boris. "It's fine... fine paper"

"Same as always Boris" I softly laughed.

"Well at least you laughed" Boris chuckled.

"The boss wants to invite you to the tea party tomorrow." the twins said suddenly.

"A tea party?" blinks as I remember one of my tea parties with Blood.

"Yes!" they said happily. "We have to leave. Be sure to come there Onee-san."

"I will," I waved good bye at them as they all left. Morning became afternoon already. Remembers that I have to give the clock parts to Julius. I turned my heel and hurried back to the clock tower.

I reached the Clock Tower Plaza just in time as the afternoon turned to night time. "Well that was quick"

I gave Julius the clock parts he ordered but he still continues to work on his clocks. I went to the kitchen and make his Julius his coffee.

"Hey Julius could you tell me something about that clock you fixed that was from the castle" gaving Julius his coffee as I placed it on his table. He stops working on his clock and drinks some of his coffee.

"It's a wishing clock that bloody rabbit made" said with no emotion as he puts down his cup and starts to work again.

"Wishing clock?"

"It is a clock that can grant wishes. The person must be that desperate to make such a thing." said Julius screwing the wheel to the clock. "Making a wishing clock is different each time. The one who makes it will not be able to wish but for the person he or she intended to have it. However there is a price, the maker's life. This is why it is a clock. Once it stops his or her life will end."

All around me became silent. My mind is blank from the information that I just heard. I suddenly felt tired.

"Julius I'm going to bed." I yawned as I make my way towards the door.

"Alice... 88 points" said Julius without looking up.

"Good Night Julius" I smiled softly as I went to my room.

**-TNPM-**

**Thank you for reading this up until now even though it took me a long time again to post. Yeah I suppose some of you had somehow figured it out now. Updating this might take me a while again.**

**MissAmuletAngelPotter**


	7. Dream?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart No Kuni no Alice.**

**Chapter 7**

_"Good Night Julius" I smiled softly as I went to my room._

**-TNPM-**

Peter is going to die once that clock stops. I kept thinking what he had done. Completely sure that wishing clock is intended for me but he didn't manage to gave it to me and explain. Closing my eyes trying to remember if I had made a wish during the time Julius was fixing it. I clutched my head in irritation as I couldn't remember. Soon after I fell asleep in frustration and began to dream.

_"Onee-san" _

_"Yes Alice?" Lorina, my big sister asked looking up from her book that she was reading._

_"What are you reading about this time?" I asked peeking over to her book._

_"About rabbits," inclined my head in confusion about the topic._

_"Anything interesting about them." doesn't think anything that is interesting about rabbits except for their cuteness and fluffiness._

_"There is." she softly said with fondness._

_"What is it?" looking at her thinking how graceful and beautiful my big sister is._

_"Well, for one you should never leave a rabbit alone for a long time." she answered._

_"Why?" _

_"Because rabbits die when they get too lonely Alice."_

"_If I ever have a rabbit I would love him and never leave him alone. I don't want him to die out of loneliness." I promised her._

_"Don't ever forget about it Alice." she patted my head gently._

_"Yes Onee-san"_

_Then a gust of wind swept around us. Like an oath being confirmed or agreed upon._

Waken up in a sudden while breathing heavily as I sat up from my bed. My head and heart are throbbing in pain hugging my knees for comfort.

"I'm sorry, Onee-san" rocking myself to sleep as I cried.

**-TNPM-**

**The reviews did motivate me a lot. Thank you very much. I'm sorry that it's short. For some reason I like posting short chapters. Though I hope I could make the next one longer. **

**MissAmuletAngelPotter**

**Next Chapter: Tea party at Hatter's Mansion .. for real**


	8. Tea Party?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart No Kuni no Alice.**

**Chapter 8**

_"I'm sorry, Onee-san" rocking myself to sleep as I cried. _

**-TNPM-**

I woke up it was already in the afternoon which is almost sunset. Did I sleep for that long? Oh wait, time is irregular here. I was stretching my arms as I get out of bed. My head felt heavy. What was my dream again? I couldn't quite remember much of the detail. I looked myself in the mirror. Eyes were a bit puffy. I really shouldn't cry that much since I'm going to a tea party later. That's right! The tea party! I have to get ready. I quickly prepared and got dressed. I ran downstairs and said good bye to Julius.

"I'm going to Blood's for a tea party. I'll be back soon." I said to him as I went out to the door. Julius didn't even look up as I left.

I arrived at the Hatter's Mansion with Dee and Dum greeting me with a big hug.

"Onee-san! Onee-san! You came at last!" they said enthusiastically at the same time as they led me inside opening the gates. It was finally midnight as we went to the garden for the tea party. Then suddenly some confetti were thrown from above.

"Surprise!" they all said except for Blood.

"Since we want to throw you a birthday party and we don't know when it is. We made one just for you." said Elliot quite happily. "It's an unbirthday party just for you"

"For me?"

"Indeed" said Blood as he looked at me. I still don't understand him sometimes.

"A very merry unbirthday to you Onee-san!" said the twins as they gave me a gift.

"A gift?" perplexed as I accepted their gift.

"Open it! Open it!" the twins exclaimed.

"ok ok" I chuckled softly as I unwrapped my present. Finding out it was book.

"It's from all of us of course" said Blood as he drank his tea.

For some reason I could tell that it was from him alone. "Thank you for the gift everyone! But if it's an unbirthday party... it should be all of your unbirthday party as well. I didn't even have a present for you all."

"It's alright Alice" said Elliot.

"This party is for you Onee-san!" said the twins.

"But if you really insist of giving us a present then how about a kiss instead" said Blood.

"haha n-no way!" I quickly blush as I sat down beside Blood now having some tea and cake. As always, the dishes are made of carrots.

Boris makes his appearance and joined the party. He also made an announcement as well.

"Oh everyone there's a big event at the amusement park in a few time periods. Even though Gowland is not inviting Blood but I'm sure you will all come." said Boris. He looked at Blood with a mischievous smile.

"Why of course. I wouldn't miss a chance raining on Mary's parade." Blood smirked while drinking his tea.

**-TNPM-**


	9. Stalking?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart No Kuni no Alice.**

**Chapter 9**

_"Why of course. I wouldn't miss a chance raining on Mary's parade." Blood smirked while drinking his tea. _

**-TNPM-**

The tea party lasted all throughout the night until finally day had arrived. I thanked them and bid my farewell as I headed back to the clock tower. Then I saw someone, one with white hair and rabbit ears. It was Peter. I did not realize that I followed him out of curiosity. I did not notice the path he was headed to the clock tower as well. He stopped his tracks as he listened carefully to his surroundings. He turned around and caught me red handed. I couldn't hide quickly enough as he walked closer to me.

"Hello Miss Alice. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?" he said in a cold formal way.

"Oh hello, Peter... I didn't notice you're walking this path as well."

"You're following me, aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow jumping straight to the point. "How ironic, isn't it? Why do I keep seeing you when I'm trying to avoid you? I guess I'll never know or it might be that you are stalking me?

"Stalking you?!" I said in a high pitched voice. "I'm not! I was heading back to the Clock Tower when I saw you!" which is true.

A grin was on his lips as leaned closer then whispered to my ear. "Miss Alice, you have to move on because those times are gone." I felt a little heat on my cheeks. He saw my reaction and chuckled in amusement as he stepped back then went on his way.

I didn't move from my spot until he was out of sight. That rabbit. How dare he accuse me of stalking him! I still remembered that time before he became like that.

**Flashback**

"_ALICE!" Peter tackled me to the ground hugging me tightly._

"_Get off me Peter!" I pushed his face away from mine as I tried to get out from his reached as well._

"_I love you Alice. I love you!" He said repeatedly within his embrace._

"_I told you Peter, I don't love you!" I sat up as Peter released me from his hold. _

"_What should I do for you to love me?" he sounded desperate._

"_Just leave me ALONE!" I shouted at him and head my way to the Hatter mansion leaving Peter behind._

**End of flashback**

I hate him! I clenched my hand into a fist shaking in anger.

I hope he never recovered, that perverted rabbit. But I still want to know.

**-TNPM-**


End file.
